Pit Stop
by Sunshine41-08
Summary: Callie, a gas station attendee meets up with a blonde state trooper.
1. Chapter 1

It was muggy that day

The sweltering heat outside only seemed to transform the inside of the gas station into a furnace. The mostly glass walls of the establishment did little to reflect

the sun, it only contained it within. The only real source of relief was the small air conditioner located in the small office situated behind the counter and the

occasional draft made by a customer opening the door to the "beer cave". If perched just right between the two, one may find some form of relief. This is where

Callie Torres currently stood hoping to catch a slight breeze. It had been a long day and her shift seemed to have only started. She had just found a moment of

ecstasy by opening the office door and waving in some of the cool air that had built up on the closed off room. Between bouts of customers she would close the

door and let the air build back up so that she could relish in it after the store was empty again. She found it sad, that fact this of all things was what brought her

much joy anymore. Callie hated her life, she wasn't destined to be a gas station attendee. She was meant to be a surgeon. But here she sat mulling over the

events of her life that led to this miserable state. Sitting on a stool between the office and the remainder of the gas station laying out in front of her, Callie prayed

that she could have just one moment to rest her feet before the next customer came in. Running her hands through her dark locks bringing them up to tie back

she could feel sweat beginning to collect on her brow and along her hair-line. She almost wondered why she even showered before work anymore. Looking down

at her appearance she almost chuckled at the red apron that was "required" of her to wear. She was beginning to believe that it was just a sick joke that her

boss was playing on her. Leaning back on the door frame for support she continued to ponder on her life. Callie was so angry, hurt, and disappointed, she could

feel the tears starting to well in her eyes. Shutting her lids tight she left a stray tear escape. Just about that time the chiming of a bell alerted her of someones

entry. Callie quickly wiped away at her face in an attempt to hide her momentary breakdown. She stood up and saw over the counter who had made their way

in. She breathed deeply and her heart raced.

It was muggy that day

* * *

Arizona Robbins, to many it was Trooper Robbins and to those who did not know her it was strictly officer. Arizona however did not find that her title or rank

meant anything about who she was, she was just Arizona. But Arizona did take pride in what she did, it was more than being a police officer, she believed it was

about defining what an officer should be. This meant that she strived to improve the community and provide protection to society even if it meant risking her life.

It wasn't about who could write the most tickets or make the most arrests. Many a day Arizona would just stop among the different neighborhoods to help out

in anyway that she could. Whether that was helping plant flowers for the elderly or giving a less than fortunate soul a free meal or a lift to a near by destination.

She did however have one guilty pleasure. One that she would almost consider a crime. This obsession was visiting the Circle K gas station on the corner of West

Main and Third. She was a stalker. She knew it was unhealthy but she just couldn't get enough of the young woman that work such long hours there. Callie the

gas station attendee had placed her under a spell. She stopped as often as her schedule allowed. That was where she found herself heading at that very moment.

It was almost an unconscious reaction anymore. Whenever things seemed slow on her beat, she headed to see her obsession.

"Hey stalker." Arizona jumped at the voice coming over the radio.

" Dammit Teddy! You scared me!" She practically yelped back at her fellow trooper. She could hear Teddy's evil laugh filter through her cruiser.

"What do you want?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the response.

"Eh, just checking up. What are you doing?" Teddy radioed back.

"It's slow right now. I'm making some rounds though." She was hoping Teddy would just leave it at that. Arizona wasn't that lucky.

"Liar! You're going to go see your lady, aren't you?" Arizona almost cringed. _Why am I so __predictable?_

"She's not "my lady", she probably doesn't even know I exist. Besides I don't go there for her! I just go because they have great prices and its very convenient.

That's why its called a convenient store." She argued.

"Yeah...and I'm calling you a liar! And a stalker! Just talk to her. Stop with the boring pleasantries and ask her on a date!" Teddy continued to yell. "Besides you

are a state trooper, of course she's see you! She'd be a fool not to notice an officer in her store every damn day."

"The only thing she could remotely remember about me is that my usual items are gummy worms, Fanta, coffee, and a lotto tickets." Arizona laughed back.

"Hey, at least she already knows what you like!" Teddy teases, "Anyway, I'll meet you up there. I really need some coffee."

"10-4. Just try not to embarrass me." Arizona replied when a cackle could be heard through the radio once more, signaling the end of their conversation. Arizona

huffed as she pulled into the familiar parking lot. She fidgeted around in her cruiser trying to ready herself. She had faced guns head on and never blinked but she

just didn't understand how this clerk could get her so wound up and afraid. Arizona did not fidget over anything or anyone. Exiting the vehicle she began to feel

the sweat accumulating on her brow, she couldn't decide if it was due to her nerves or from the heat wave.

It was muggy that day.

* * *

As subtly as she could Callie followed the movements of the blonde weaving in and around each aisle. It was a game that they played everyday. Callie would

watch carefully as the blue eyed officer perused each aisle carefully despite the fact that she never chose anything different. They would then dance around one

another trying to catch a peek at the other but never being bold enough to act on their obvious attraction. Pretending to read a tabloid Callie look up through her

long dark lashes, she used the round mirror in the top corner of the store to watched the blonde fiddle around in the back. She could see the officer run a hand

through her hair which was tied back in a loose ponytail, the woman was taking in the large selection of drinks. She spun on her heel and headed in Callie's

direction grabbing random items along the way. Callie jumped at the realization that the officer was now only a couple feet from where she stood. The blue gaze

caught brown. Neither realized how long they looked into the others eyes until the clearing of Callie's throat jarred them from their trace.

"Um.. hey" Callie took the initiative to speak first. _Great I sound like a moron. It is my job to talk to people everyday but I clam up around her. _

"Hi" The blonde dropped her items in front of the the brunette, chasing down a roll of candy that tried to escape. Callie couldn't help but smile at how cute her

favorite customer was. Officer Robbins was definitely getting the discount.

"Is this everything you need?" Callie began checking out the items and bagging them. Arizona's head snapped up, _Need? I need your number! We need to go on a _

_date! I need you.. "_Need some numbers?" Callie asked curiously.

"Yes! ..yes, numbers would be great." Arizona said lamely. She could feel the blush creeping up from her chest to her face. _Seriously? Get it together Arizona. _

_What did you think she was referring to? Her number. God, I'm a moron. _

_ "_Power Ball?" Amused brown eyes studied the immaculate uniform in front of her. It was sharp and crisp, not a single button or pin was amiss. Her eyes lingered

a while longer, she began to realize why the troopers had the name of being "Grey Gods" they were without a doubt perfect specimens. Callie Torres found

herself standing before Arizona unabashedly admiring the toned figure.

"Uh yeah, that's fine" Arizona was no idiot. She may crumble under the intense stare of the beautiful Latina but she knew very well what kind of look she was

receiving at that moment. She felt herself straighten up her posture. "If I win, I'll split it with you." She gave a teasing dimpled grin. Now with a surge of courage

she knew the chase was on.

"Oh really?" The Latina gave a genuine laugh that practically shook the blonde. Arizona wanted nothing more than to hear it again. "So, you would just give away

half of the jackpot to a stranger?" Callie melted at the sight of the dimples before her, she wasn't sure which was hotter, the weather or this woman. Callie

desperately tried to continue her work by collecting the officers money. She would love for this beautiful woman to just take her away from here. There didn't

even have to be any money involved. What Callie heard next stalled all her thoughts.

"You don't have to be a stranger." Callie once again found herself staring into the deep blue pools that seemed to draw her in. It was when the blonde held out

her hand and placed cash in Callie's that she swallowed hard, her cheeks flushed and she felt heat over take her body. The tingle in her had was almost to strong

to bear. She bit her lip and shook off her daze when embarrassment rushed forth. She was holding Officer Robbins hand, she was unintentionally holding the

blondes change hostage.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" She scrambled to drop the money in to the offered hand and let go of the woman. Arizona only giggled at her frustration. Both secretly

regretting the loss of the touch.

"No worries. Really, its fine." The blonde was definitely enjoying how she had somehow abandoned her nerves and now had firm control over the situation. "So,

umm... Miss Callie..?" Arizona leaned forward to read the name tag on the apron strap. Who was she fooling? She had spied it many times before. She almost

certain that by now the brunette thought that she had been ogling her chest...and maybe she had. But that was not the case this afternoon. She was not about

to ruin her chances now, not after she had worked up the courage to begin her game.

"Oh, ha. It's Callliope..Torres I mean, it's Callie. ..Torres" Arizona stared into the brown orbs but slowly her eyes drifted to the full red lips, she then traced the

outline of the woman's defined jaw, and lingering on the slightly dampened hair that framed her face. She was beautiful. Arizona found herself yearning to taste

those lips, kiss along that jaw, and be the source of the Latina's perspiration.

"Well Callie," Arizona collected her items and turned to leave, "I'll let you know if we hit it big." She looked smiled over her shoulder as she neared the door.

"Have a good day officer" Is all that Callie could muster.

"Please, its Arizona." The trooper flashed another signature smile hoping to make a lasting impression on the clerk.

"Well, Arizona. Take it easy out there. It's... um..it's muggy out today." Callie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. No she wanted to punch herself in the

face. She watched as Arizona nodded and left her store. All she was left with was the lonely sound of the door bell. _Ugh...muggy out!? What is that? There goes _

_my chance of ever seeing her again. Or a chance at some lotto money. _She had so many other things that she hoped to say, so many other things she wanted

to ask Arizona. Like, be careful out there or are you going to come back sometime? But that very moment just didn't seem like the time or place. What would

someone like Arizona want with someone like her? Feeling defeated, Callie slumped back into her stool near the office in hopes of finding a breeze.

It was muggy that day.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Right now I don't have a beta so any errors were all mine. Sorry if they were unbearable. If you all like this story and think it has potential let me know. I already have chapter 2 halfway complete. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

I'm so so sorry it is taking so long with my next update. I really appreciate the interest many of you have shown in my story. I'm not making excuses for being behind but I've been so busy and to top it off..my computer has crashed, as of yesterday. I was placing the final touches on the next chapter and now..poof.. all for naught. I am more angry than anyone can imagine right now (I'm pretty upset actually). So... I'm going to have my computer checked out as soon as possible. In the mean time I will be rewriting what had of my chapter update. So I hope to get it to you all soon... but it may not be as great as it was originally. Please don't give up on me or my story! I hope to have it to you soon!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Here eat this, pig." Teddy came face to face with an energy drink and candy bar. The action ultimately halting the dirty blondes attempt to enter the gas station.

"Ha. Ha. You're so witty." Teddy took the proffered beverage and treat from her co-worker.

"What? Not in the mood for some cop humor? You're just lucky I didn't buy us any donuts." Arizona teased.

"You realize that you fit right into almost every stereotype, right?" Teddy said, poking fun at her friend. Realizing that Arizona was a bit more fidgety than usual she began to connect the dots once she saw crystal blue eyes occasionally shift back toward the convenient store.

"Oooh, I see what you're trying to do here." Ducking around Arizona she proceeded to the entrance of the convenient store.

"Teddy...where are you going?" Arizona called out with a hint of panic in her voice. She was only answered by Teddy quickening her pace toward the door of the store.

"Nope! No, you don't" Arizona grabbed at Teddy but she effectively snaked herself around her friend again. "Teddy! No!" Arizona practically tackled the taller blonde.

"What? I just wanted coffee!" Arizona shot her a glare, "Ok, and I wanted to talk to your little friend." She smiled slyly.

"See, I knew you were up to something! Please don't! The shorter woman begged. "I actually spoke to her, so don't go and ruin it!" Teddy jerked toward the door only to get stuck in Arizona's grip again.

Not in the mood for a fight Teddy gave in, "Fine, but you could have at least got me coffee." She said feeling Arizona's hold loosen. "So, tell me what happened. Did you screw up?"

"Thanks for the faith" Arizona laughed at her friends teasing. Leading herself and her friend back to their cruisers she recounted what happened between her and the Latina.

XXXXXXX

"Yeah... you fucked up." Teddy sighed as the story came to a close. "You've been out of the game way too long."

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Arizona screwed up her face "I was smooth. How can you say that?" She mentally started to count up the months since she had any female interaction.

"You. Fucked. Up." Teddy smiled.

"HOW?" Arizona was starting to get irritated. She just couldn't understand how she might have already messed things up with Callie.

"You didn't get her number." Teddy said while sliding into the seat of her car.  
"Ugh, really? I'm not about to ask for her number yet. It's too soon. Maybe next time or something." Arizona becoming self-conscious began to reevaluate her previous actions.

"You'll miss your chance. Just go back in there and ask her." Before Arizona could respond the trooper's radios came to life. Through the static they realized they were being summoned with a code 4, immediate assistance followed by the officers current location.

"Meet you there!" Teddy nodded as Arizona jogged toward her cruiser. Before driving away she promised herself she would return to get Callie's number. She would not "miss out" on Callie Torres, there was just something about her.

Callie laughed to herself as she spied the interactions of the two troopers in the parking lot. She wondered what their playful squabble could have been about. Callie couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously shoot through her at witnessing the closeness between taller trooper and Arizona.

_Who is she? Arizona's girlfriend? Maybe Arizona wasn't really flirting with her earlier. Great...all that was in my head. I knew I was exaggerating the whole thing. She was only being friendly. _Walking through the aisles Callie made mental note of the items that needed to be replenished as well as continuing her internal discussion about the blonde. As she did so she also observed that the officers were no longer in the parking lot. _She probably won't even come back. I mean why would she? Not like I have anything to offer her. What if I'm freaking out about all of this and she isn't even a lesbian? Yeah, that is what will happen, it always happens like that. _Before she let her thoughts get her down Callie headed toward the back of the store. Digging around her pocket she fished out the keys to the stock room and stepped inside. Callie began shuffling around the boxes of supplies. Lost in her thoughts Callie never heard the ringing of the open door or the being that slipped in the room behind her. It wasn't until she heard the scuff of a shoe that Callie began to rise from her bent position among the stacks of items. Just as she turned her head in the direction the the sound had originated she saw an unknown figure looming in the doorway. Before the initial shock over took her all that she could register was the hard slap across her face. Her brows furrowed in confusion, her vision was blurred, she raised her had and touched her throbbing cheek. Callie looked at her hand and back to her attacker.

"What...why would... you?"

Before she could speak another blow was delivered, knocking her backwards onto the ground. Everything was happening so fast, she struggled against the man that now towered above her. Both punching and kicking. The glint of metal causes Callie to stall and fear well up inside of her, she had never been face to face with a gun. A blunt strike of the pistol connected to Callie's skull ending much of her struggle. She could feel grimy hands grip around her neck and grab at her hair.

"Come on!" The mans gruff voice escaped through clenched teeth. "Move, bitch!" He began dragging her from the room through the store. Callie kicked and jerked as she was being pulled, her only results from this effort was the scattering of items across the floor. The smear of blood from open wounds a strands of raven locks were left in their wake. Her cries for help were muffled from the mans tight hold around her neck, inevitably choking her. Callie scratched at that the mans arms and face hoping to be released from his hold but failed. She was then slung against the counter, her head pressed against the cool surface. The force of being thrown about made her breath leave her body. But what made her blood rush was the cold steel of the mans gun grounded into her temple. Callie could hear the blaring beat of her heart in her ears. She gulped and tried to look for any sight of help in the distance but her sight was blurry with tears.

"Open it!" The mans voice was booming in her ear. She was shoved into he cash register. Callie's mind was in overdrive. She could only stare down at the machine. Her hands gripped each side of it. "I said 'fucking open it'!" The sharp jab of the gun in her back jarred Callie back to reality. She scrambled to open the register but stumbled to remember the pass code.

"Godammit! Hurry!" Callie saw the man raise his arm to deliver another strike, she tensed up but the assault never came. "Fuck, you've got to be kidding me!" The man whispered out hoarsely and shuffled about. The pause took her by surprise, instead of receiving another beating Callie once again felt her self being drug about. The last things she saw was the door to the office shut in front of her, leaving her and her captor alone.

Meanwhile Arizona had received a signal 8 to disregard the need to assist at the scene which she had been called out to. She was now weaving in and out of traffic, her discussion with Teddy playing over and over in her head. _Maybe she should have got Callie's number. Or was that too soon. She would probably think I'm a creepy cop..or that I want to do a background check on her. Why can't these things be easy. _At Teddy's urgings Arizona decided she would return to the little store on the corner and try her luck at getting Callie's number. The cruiser bounced slightly as it pulled into the parking lot. Swiftly stepping out of the vehicle Arizona took in her surroundings, she noticed only one car pulled close to the door with its motor still running and the door ajar. Glancing inside she saw no movement or signs of life. An eerie feeling rose within Arizona and she felt sick. Easing up to the door her eyes immediately fell to floor, her heart sank as surveyed small splatters of blood and strand of dark hair. Smoothly opening the door she reached up to hold the bell still in an attempt to minimize any noise. Moving further within she saw a number of items that littered the floor. Arizona could feel the conflict of feelings she was alert of danger and ready to investigate but she also felt nauseated because she knew something wrong had happened to Callie. She jumped and her hand drifted to her hip and the cold weapon attached there when the sound of a shuffle came from the back office. She knew she had to act. She quietly called over the radio for immediate back up and a possible EMS. Arizona stalked her way behind the counter and slid near the side of the office door. At the sound of a louder struggle Arizona could no longer wait for assistance. She burst through the door and drew her gun. Arizona blood drained at the scene before her. She took in the sight of the strange man's hand over Callie's mouth. Her blood covered his hand as it dripped from her mouth and nose. Callie's head jerked up and her eyes were wide with fear and an ounce of relief. Tears streaked that beautiful face. Arizona could see that the brunette had taken a good beating. Anger started to overwhelm Arizona.

"Calliope..." Arizona began to whispered until she realized she was staring eye to eye with a .38.

"Drop the gun!" She commanded but the man continued to hold Callie close to him as his shield. His eyes stared directly at her mouth as she spoke. The gun in his hand shook, giving Arizona the indication that he was not as confident as his face my have signaled.

"I said 'drop the fucking gun'" The faint sound of sirens outside began to grow louder as they approached. The man drew in a deep breath and without warning shoved Callie at Arizona blocking him from her view. Arizona instinctively caught Callie, all the while her eyes searched for the suspect. She saw him clambering out a small window to the right.

"Suspect fleeing on foot!" She called over the radio. Several officers quickly began responding back to her signal, one she recognized as Teddy. Arizona knew she needed to pursue him but she couldn't just leave Callie.

"Callie, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She began inspecting the shaking body before her.

"I.. I'm ..fine. Go. ..you need to go." Callie stuttered, showing obvious signs that she was in a state of shock.

"No, it can wait. I can catch up. Are you seriously injured?" Arizona used her sleeve to delicately whipped away the blood that was starting to dry on the beautiful brunette's face.

"It's fine. I promise." She looked up into Arizona's eyes. With a reluctant nod Arizona and a small embrace for comfort Arizona jumped to her feet and ran toward the window. "I'll be right back. I promise." And with that she hoisted herself onto the windowsill. She shifted about hoping to see where the suspect had ran. Fleeting movements drew her attention where she spotted the suspect running from the scene. He turned a corner and headed down the ally way out of her range of vision. Radioing in, "Suspect is headed east on Water Street!" Arizona looked over her shoulder much like she had earlier that day to give Callie one last glance. What she saw this time was not the radiant smile and healthy glow as before. She saw a wounded and confused woman who was working to gather herself from the floor.

Arizona swore under her breath. There was no way she could leave Calliope in this condition. She knew protocol called for her to pursue and apprehend the suspect but Arizona knew that she would be breaking orders today. She dropped back down to the floor, the thud startled Callie who flinched and looked to the source of the noise. "Arizona...What? You need to.."

"No, the other officers have him. They've got him. I have you." Arizona could see the urgency in Callie's eye. "I've got you. Okay?" The blonde officer took Callie back into her arms. All that could be done was to comfort Callie. Arizona did so all the while keeping track of what was happening on the outside through the jumble of codes that rattled through her radio. Running her hands up and down the clerks arms Arizona was angered that this had occurred right under her nose and mostly upset that it had happened to, in her eyes the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She didn't know Callie like she wished that she did but from the small interactions that she had seen over time of the Latina she seemed like she was a genuinely good person.

Little time passed before EMTs entered the office along with Teddy and another officer.

"Jesus, what happened here?" Teddy looked around the room, "Is she ok?" She watched as Arizona released Callie from her hold long enough for the EMTs to giver her a good initial exam. Turning to Teddy, Arizona gritted her teeth.

"So? Did he get apprehended?" Teddy could sense the anger that oozed from her best friend's demeanor.

"Yeah, he slipped up down on West Irvine." All eyes moved to Callie and the EMTs as the helped her from the floor and directed her to the rig outside.

"Look, Arizona...Are you going to be okay? You seem a little attached to this case." Teddy looked at her friend with concern.

"No..yeah, I'm fine." Like many times before Arizona buried how she really felt. It was best not to wear emotions on one's sleeves in this kind of job. At that she followed after Callie.

"Just don't do anything that will get you in trouble!" Teddy yelled after her as she disappeared through the door. Teddy looked back at the other officer and gave an awkward smile before they began surveying the scene.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Approaching the ambulance Arizona could hear Callie's voice raise slightly, "No, don't. Here. Just let me. I've got it."

"But..Ma'am, It may be broken." The timid EMT looked at the injured woman and then over to Arizona who stepped to his side.

"Trust me, its not." Callie winced as she dabbed and cleaned her bloody nose.

"Thanks for your help but we've got it from here. If we need you I'll give you a call." Arizona gave him a smile to smooth over the situation.

"Hmm. Yeah." Was his only reply as he turn and went to get in the passenger side of the rig.

"I should be good. Can I...Is there anything I need to do? Can I just go home now?" Callie looked anywhere but into the concerned blue eyes that took in each of her bruises and cuts.

"Callie is there anyone I can call?" Arizona tilted her head to try and capture the wandering brown orbs.

"Um no. I already got a hold of my manager. He should be here any second."

"That's not what I meant. What about family, friends,...spouse or loved one? Someone who might want to know that you're okay?" Arizona was looking for anyway to help but the last bit of her question slightly stung her tongue.

Callie averted her eyes once again, "ha..no there's no one to call."

"Oh. Ok. Well, other than getting a statement from you there isn't anything left for you here. If you want you can come by the post tomorrow to give your statement, that way you don't have to wait around."

"Yeah. Thanks, that would be great." Callie unconsciously poke her tongue out to rub her busted lower lip.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? I'll give you a ride there." Arizona wanted more than anything to take care of the brunette but was afraid of crossing any boundaries. Now was not the time to cross lines. She was on duty and Callie was a victim in a currently open case despite it being a potential open and shut armed robbery case. She just couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman who was tried to hold it together by a string.

"No!" Callie said a little to anxiously. She began to try and cover her tracks. "Sorry... I just..um I hate hospitals. I'll be alright. Promise."

"But the EMT said your nose may be broke. Maybe you should get an x-ray." Arizona couldn't believe how Callie was ignoring the possible need to go to the hospital.

"Really its fine. Thanks for..uh..saving me." Finally Callie looked into Arizona's eyes hoping to convey how much she really did appreciate what the blonde had done for her. Without Arizona's return she wasn't sure what would have happened to her in that back room. She shuddered to think about it. Once again she disconnected their gaze, she wasn't sure she could keep herself together much longer in front of the blonde. "I'm just going to head out. I'll be by the post tomorrow." Callie began to walk away from Arizona and the hectic mess that was accumulating in the stores parking lot. Totally confused on where Callie was rushing off too Arizona watched as Callie came to rest at the bus stop just down the sidewalk.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered under her breath. She wasn't sure if it was the circumstances that the Latina had been in earlier but she was proving to be a rather stubborn individual. Arizona got into her cruiser and pulled over near the bus stop. She rolled the window down and eyed Callie who had taken up residence on the wooden bench there.

"Seriously?" she cast her stare in the brunette's direction.

"What?" Callie look a the blonde in the grey vehicle.

"Get in. I'll take you home. I'm not going to let you just ride the bus after all of this."

"It's fine. I just.." Before Callie could finish Arizona cut her off.

"Let me help you! I'm not leaving you alone like this. Let me take you home instead." Callie was unsure what possessed her body but she quickly stood up and hurried over to the trooper's car.

Once inside silence filled the air. Neither woman knew what to say in this type of situation. A million thoughts raced through each of their minds. Hearing a sniffle, Arizona turned to see Callie wiping at her face. Either she was crying or she was still trying to control the nose bleed that had finally began to slow. One last time Arizona thought she would try her luck.

"Are you absolutely sure that you don't want me to take you to the hospital? It won't hurt to get checked out." She didn't miss the panic written on Callie's face.

"No. Please, I don't want to go there."

"Ok, we won't go." After a moment of quiet, Arizona spoke up again. "We'll then...I'll take you wherever you want to go. No matter where that might be."

"Arizona...please, I'm fine I promise." Callie's voice broke slightly. She began to stare absently out the window. She turned to look at the woman behind the wheel. Arizona only responded by looking over at the other woman whose body was still trembling. She drug her eye back to the road. Callie knew that despite the fact that Arizona having just introduced herself today she could see right through the lie that had just left her mouth. Or at least she hoped that she had. Callie was torn. She was still afraid, paranoid and scarred from the days events, she didn't want to go back to her empty, dark and lonely apartment. But she also didn't want Arizona to waste her time worrying over her and having to take care of her. She didn't even know her. Before she could stop herself she began to sob. Hot tears stung as they washed over fresh cuts and scratches.

"I'm sorry. I don't know.. I.. I can't." She couldn't even muster up a full sentence. All of the fear, anxiety, frustration and even anger rushed over her. Many of these emotions weren't even from what occurred earlier. Callie had so much nagging at her heart that for some reason seemed to just come pouring out while she was in the presence of the blonde trooper. She felt safe with her. She tried to chalk it up to the fact that she was a cop but she couldn't deny that there was something else underlining that feeling. The cruiser continued on it's path to no particular destination as Callie unloaded all her stress in a good cry.

"Hey.. It's going to be ok. I'm here for you. You'll be alright, I promise. Whatever I can do, please tell me." Arizona's hand reached over and gave a reassuring squeeze to the brunette's thigh. Again Callie didn't know what willed her body to move but she placed her hand on top of the pale one before it could be removed. Arizona looked over at the connection, then back to the road.

_I'm in so much trouble. _"So where is home? Would you like me to take you there?" Callie only shook her head. She didn't want to be alone. But where could she go? There was nowhere for her. The ride continued on in silence and both women retreated back into their own thoughts with hands still intertwined. Callie wasn't sure how long they had been driving but before her thoughts could go any further on the subject the cruiser came to a slow halt in front of a beautifully aged home.

"Where? Where are we?" Callie looked about, taking in her surroundings. She looked back over to the beautiful blonde in the drivers seat.

"Umm.. It's my house. I'm sorry if I'm being to forward but you seemed like you didn't want to go home. So maybe you could use some company and just use it as somewhere you can rest and gather yourself." Arizona tried to resist rambling on. She looked over at her companion and saw a small smile appear on swollen, damaged lips.

"Thank you." was all that Callie whispered.


End file.
